


This Thing We Call Caring

by BigGhost



Series: this ship is called: gavin is a tsundere [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gavin is stressed about work and RK just wants him to take a nap, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Gavin just wants someone to tell him it'll be okay.





	This Thing We Call Caring

Gavin’s new to this whole “give a shit” thing.

He’s new to the whole idea of having a live-in partner.  He was new to someone asking him if he was okay after an all nighter.  He was new to someone telling him that he needed to get some rest. He was new to someone telling him he did well.  He was new to someone caring about him.

Chris had been about as close to a friend as he’d gotten.  Chris was reliable and good company, but Gavin was at least somewhat sure that Chris didn't consider him a friend.  He’d never really been good at the “friend” thing. Didn’t let anyone close enough, and when they tried, he pushed them away.  It was like an impulse he couldn’t control.

“Gavin,” RK called to him as Gavin poured what had to be his fourth cup of coffee for the evening.  Gavin refrained from rolling his eyes at the sound of his name for the umpteenth time that night. RK meant well, but Gavin was about  _ this  _ close to smacking the shit out of him if he didn’t let him get back to work.  “It is currently 5:36 AM. The sun will be rising soon, and you have not slept since 7:49 AM yesterday.”

Silence.  Maybe, if Gavin ignored him, he would go away.  RK had been bothering him since about midnight to perhaps turn in for the night, but fuck that.  Not only was he on a case, but he was behind on paperwork and even keeping up with his own damn housework was becoming trying.  The captain wanted this case done as soon as possible, and quite frankly, so did Gavin. He didn’t have time to stand around and let RK mother hen him into a nap.

“The case will be solved more efficiently if you are rested.  I would recommend that you take a break.”

Gavin pursed his lips and took a sip from his mug.  Okay, he had a point. Gavin had a bad habit of trying to solve cases during all nighters, binges, and coffee runs so frequent that the shop had banned him from getting more.  It wasn't as though the case would be solved while he was sleeping either, though.

“Shut up, RK, we need to get this done as soon as possible.  It's not going to solve itself.”

Which was true.  This was his case and he had to solve it.  There was a family out there waiting for him to do his fucking job, and no matter how many all nighters it took, he was going to fucking finish it!

“Perhaps not, but it would do you well to at least rest for a couple of hours.”

“Give it a rest, RK.  I’ll go back to the station if I have to.”  Shut up shut up shut up. Gavin didn’t have time for this.  He already had the station breathing down his neck about this shit, he didn’t need RK on his ass too.

“Detective, I—”

“Shut the fuck up, RK!” Gavin growled out as he slammed his mug down on the counter, coffee spilling over the edges.  He raised a fist and spun around to punch RK wherever his fist was willing to land.

RK was right there.  Right behind him, maybe a couple inches away, close enough that it gave Gavin pause and made him look up at the android’s face.  Sometimes Gavin forgot how tall RK was, how he was at least a head above Gavin. RK had a sort of calm, patient look on his face.  It vexed Gavin and, deep down, comforted him too. He sighed, then shakily pressed his fist against RK’s chest, followed by his forehead.  The exhaustion was finally starting to settle in. He tensed when RK put his arms around him gently. “Is this alright, Gavin?”

Gavin sighed, and the tension in his shoulders melted away.  He let himself relish in the comfort of another person.

He could have laughed.  Another person. If someone had asked him a month ago if androids were people, he would’ve laughed in their face.  But now, standing in the middle of the kitchen, letting RK hold him as he teetered on the edge of a mental breakdown… maybe there was more to this than he’d thought.

RK had shown him more patience than anyone he’d ever met.  He’d half expected RK to give up on him by now. But he hadn’t, and he was still here.  Gavin wondered how much was obligation and how much was because he wanted to be. Could he want to be?  How deep did this programming go? Gavin tried not to think about RK only being with him because a bunch of numbers in his mind were telling him to.

In a childish and exhausted kind of way, he just wanted someone to tell him… say that…

“It’s going to be okay, Gavin,” RK said gently.

Huh.

Was that a part of the social whatever program that Connor talked about too?

Gavin chuckled.  “Is that what you’re programmed to tell me?”

A pause.  Then, “No.  It’s what I want to tell you.”

Gavin lifted his head to look at him, shocked, eyebrows furrowing with surprise and RK looking back at him with something he couldn’t quite read.  He lowered his head again to press against RK’s chest. Androids weren’t warm like a human body, they had a sort of artificial heat to them. But… it was comforting nonetheless.  RK’s arms remained firm over his shoulders, and Gavin felt… well, he couldn’t quite place it. But suddenly, he was tired, and found it hard to keep his eyes open. “Gavin?” he heard RK call, but he didn’t respond.  He heard RK make a noise that sort of sounded like a ghost of a laugh, and then, “Come, let’s rest for a bit,” as he led him over to the couch.

Yeah… maybe just for a couple of hours.  A quick nap, then back to work. He plopped down on the couch a little harder than he intended, and mumbled something to RK about waking him up in about an hour.  RK made a noise of acknowledgement, but Gavin was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be nsfw but ehh the fluff got in the way
> 
> find me on tumblr as sugarbath, and find a link to my discord there too!


End file.
